1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a cyclone dust-collector which centrifugally separates dust and dirt from drawn-in air and collects the dust and dirt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an up-right type or canister-type vacuum cleaner comprises a suction brush which is connected to a cleaner body and travels along a cleaning surface. The inside of the cleaner body is divided into a dust-collecting chamber in which a dust filter is detachably mounted and a motor-driving chamber in which a motor for providing a suction force is mounted. As the motor is driven, a suction force is generated at the suction brush. Due to the suction force, the air containing dust and dirt is drawn into the cleaner body from the cleaning surface. The drawn-in air is discharged after passing through the dust filter mounted in the dust-collecting chamber of the cleaner body. The various dust and dirt entrained in the air are separated from the air and collected at the dust filter, and the dust and dirt-free air is discharged to the outside via the motor driving chamber.
However, the general vacuum cleaner with the above construction has to have a consumable dust filter to separate and collect the dust and dirt.
Also, the dust filter has to be periodically replaced with a new one when it is full of the dust and dirt. For the replacement, a user directly touches the dust filter with his or her hands, which causes a problem of inconvenience or is injurious to the health of the user.
In an attempt to solve these problems, a cyclone dust-collector which provides a high dust collection efficiency and can be semi-permanently used after removing the filtered-out dirt, has been proposed and is being now widely used. The cyclone dust-collecting apparatus separates and collects dust and dirt from the air by a centrifugal effect.
However, the cyclone dust-collector adopts a semi-permanent cyclone dust-collecting construction instead of using a conventional dust bag or a dust filter. Therefore, the dust collection efficiency depends on the construction or performance of the cyclone dust-collector, so there may be an occasion where the cyclone dust-collector lets fine particles pass without filtering them completely. Accordingly, there is a need for a cyclone dust-collector that is capable of separating and collecting fine particles efficiently.